Metamagician
Metamagician Pré-requis: Aucun Arcane Bond : Peut choisir normalement, mais souvent une préférence pour le Staff of Power. Arcane Shool : Ne peut pas choisir une école de Spécialisation, bien qu'ils peuvent avoir des préférences pour certaines écoles. Ne gagne pas les pouvoirs de Généraliste de cette école, mais ceux de Metamagician. Tu gagne un nombre de Spell Slots pour la Métamagie égal à ton Bonus d'Intelligence augmente également de +1 à chaque 4 niveau (4, 8, 12, 16, 20, pour 5+Int) *'Niveau 4' - xxx : Gagne le don Arcane Student + 1 Don Métamagique au Choix *'Niveau 8' - xxx : Gagne le don Archmage Study + 1 Don Métamagique au Choix *'Niveau 12' - xxx : Gagne le don Metamagic Expert + 1 Don Métamagique au Choix *'Niveau 16' - xxx : Gagne le don Spellweaver + 1 Don Métamagique au Choix *'Niveau 20' - xxx : Gagne le don Nishruu Touch + 1 Don Métamagique au Choix Cooperative Metamagic (Su) :an incantatrix gains the ability to apply any metamagic feat she possesses (except Silent Spell, Still Spell, or Quicken Spell) to a spell being cast by a willing allied spellcaster. The caster need not prepare the spell in metamagic form or in a higher-level spell slit; the incantatrix simply modifies the spell during the casting. Using this ability is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, just like casting a spell, though the incantatrix can use the Concentration skill with this ability as though she were casting defensively. The incantatrix must ready an action to use cooperative metamagic when her ally begins casting and must be adjacent to the caster. The incantatrix must make a Spellcraft check (DC 18 + :times: modified spell level) to succeed. “Modified spell level” is the level of the spell slot that the spell would ocuppy if it were prepared with the metamagic feat applied. Any spell level increases from metamagic feats that the caster applied also count toward the modified spell level. For example, if an incantatrix applies the Maximize Spell feat to an ally's chain lightning spell, the modified spell level is 9th (6th for the spell, +3 for the Maximize Spell feat), and the DC is 18 + (3 :times: 9) = 45. If she applies the same feat to an ally's silent chain lightning spell, the modified spell level is 10th and the Spellcraft DC is 48. An incantatrix can use this ability a number of times per day equal to her 3 + her Int modifier. Metamagic Effect (Su) :At 3rd level, an incantatrix can attempt to apply a metamagic feat she possesses to a persistent spell effect that is already in place. For example, she could use Extend Spell to extend the duration of a wall of force or Maximize Spell to maximize the damage dealt by a cloudkill. To use this ability, the incantatrix must be adjacent to or within the spell effect and make a successful Spellcraft check (DC 18 + :times: modified spell level). “Modified spell level” is the level of the spell slot that the spell would occupy if it were prepared with the metamagic feat applied. Spell slot increases for metamagic feats that were applied to affect the spell's casting (such as Still Spell, Silent Spell, or Quicken Spell) do not count toward the modified spell level, but adjustments for metamagic that change the spell's effec (such as Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, or Widen Spell) do count. For example, applying the Extend Spell feat to a wall of fire gives it a modified spell level 5th (4th for the spell +1 for the Extend Spell feat), so the DC would be 18 + (3 :times: 5) = 33. If the wall of fire had been cast with the Silent Spell feat applied, the DC is still 33, since that feat applies to the spell's casting, not its effect. On the other hand, extending an empowered wall of fire would give it a modified spell level of 7th and a Spellcraft DC of 39. An Incantatrix can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Int modifier. Using this ability is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Metamagic Spell Trigger (Su) :At 5th level, an incantatrix gains the ability to apply a metamagic feat she possesses to the effect of a spell trigger item (generally a wand). Activating a spell trigger item this way is a full-round action and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Using metamagic spell trigger expends a number of additional charges from the item equal tot he number of effective spell levels the metamagic feat would add to a spell. For example, an incantatrix can use Quicken Spell to modify a spell cast from a wand by spending 5 chargies (1 + 4 additional chargers for the spell slot increase). Alternatively, she can apply Empower Spell to the effect by spending 3 charges, or trigger it silently by spending 2 charges. The Still Spell feat confers no benefit when applied to a spell trigger item. An incantatrix cannot use this ability when using a spell trigger item that does not have charges, such as a strand of prayer beads. Seize Concentration (Su) : At 6th level, an incantatrix gains the ability to wrest control of a spell that requires concentration (such as implosion, major image, or summon swarm) from another spellcaster within 30 feet. If the target spellcaster is willing, this transfer of concentration occurs automatically. otherwise the incantatrix and the target spellcaster make an opposed caster level check. A divine spellcaster receives a +2 bonus on this check. If the incantatrix wins, she gains control of the spell for as long as she maintains concentration or until the original spell duration expires. The spell functions as though the incantatrix were the caster (even if it is a spell she cannot cast), except that any variables determined by the original caster. The original spellcaster can be affected by his own spell, though he receise a +2 circumstance bonus on any saving throw allowed against it. If the incantatrix allows her concentration to lapse before the spell duration expires, the original caster may reassert control over his spell by making a successful caster level check (DC 15 + spell level). If he fails to do so, no one controls the spell. Snatch Spell (Su) : At 8th level, an incantatrix can attempt to seize control over a persistent effect created by another spellcaster. The effect must be one that does not depend on concentration but still relies on or responds to the caster's control (such as a summon monster spell or spiritual weapon, but not a wall of fire or acid fog). Furthermore, the effect (but not necessarily the spellcaster) must be within 30 feet of the incantatrix. The target spellcaster and the incantatrix make an opposed caster level check. A divine spellcaster gains a +2 bonus on this check. If the incantatrix wins, she gains contorl of the spell until its original duration expires. The spell functions as though the incantatrix had cast is, except that any variables determined when the spell was cast (including its caster level) remain as determined by the caster. The original caster can be afected by his own spell, though he receives a +2 circumstance bonus on any saving throw allowed against it. It the spell is dismissible and the incantatrix wishes to dismiss it, she must make a second successful opposed caster level check to do so. if she fails, the spell remains in effect and control reverts to the original caster. Metamagician Prerequisites: At least three metamagic feats with at least a +1 level modifier Benefits: You gain daily bonus spell levels equal to your primary spellcasting modifier (Int for Wizards, Wisdom for Clerics and Druids, Charisma for Sorcerers) for the purposes of empowering spells you cast with Metamagic. These bonus levels refresh when you prepare spells. Special: If you have multiple spellcasting classes, using different primary spellcasting attributes, you gain multiple pools of this feature, for each applicable attribute. Example: A Sorcerer with Cha 17 gets 3 ‘free’ levels of metamagic per day, that she can use either singly or all at once, to offset the level adjustment for any spell(s) she casts with metamagic. Once she has used all three of these bonus levels, she must wait until she next refreshes her daily allotment of spell slots before she can use them again. Example 2: A Mystic Theurge (Cleric / Wizard) with Wisdom 16 and Intelligence 15 gains 3 'free' levels of metamagic offset for use with Cleric spells, and 2 'free' levels of metamagic offset for use with Wizard spells. If she later gains a level of Druid or Adept, she shares the same 3 levels used for Clerical casting.